Recently, with the rapid development of electronic devices, an electronic device capable of providing wireless voice calls and information exchanges is becoming necessities of life. Electronic devices have generally been regarded as portable devices providing wireless calls according to the related art. However, along with technical advances and the introduction of the wireless Internet, the electronic devices are now used for many other purposes in addition to simple telephone calls or scheduling. For example, the electronic device provides a variety of functions to satisfy users' demands, such as, games, remote controlling using short-distance communications, capturing images using a built-in digital camera.
In addition, the electronic device may establish a communication link with respect to an external electronic device by using the short-distance communications, and may share data including a voice with respect to another external electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.